Tachiagirl
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Makeruna Wasshoi! Bekimasu single (2011) |Next = Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Hello! Project Mobekimasu single (2011) |Cover2 = Limited Editions= |-|Other= }} Tachiagirl (タチアガール; Stand Up! Girls) is S/mileage's 7th major single. It was released on September 28, 2011. The Single V was released on October 12, 2011. This is the first and only single to include sub-members, as well as the only single to feature Kosuga Fuyuka. The single sold 26,328 copies and ranked #4 on the oricon weekly chart. Tracklist CD Tracklist Regular Edition; Limited Editions A-B #Tachiagirl #Smile Ondon (スマイル音丼) #Tachiagirl (Instrumental) Limited Edition C #Tachiagirl #Boogie Train '11 (ボギートレイン’１１) (Fujimoto Miki cover) #Tachiagirl (Instrumental) Limited Edition D #Tachiagirl #S/mileage Singles Gekimoe Remix (スマイレージ シングルス 激萌えリミックス;S/mileage Singles Ultra Crush Remix) ##Suki-chan (スキちゃん) ##Yumemiru Fifteen (夢見る 15歳) ##Uchouten LOVE (有頂天LOVE) #Tachiagirl (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Tachiagirl #Tachiagirl (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Tachiagirl (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Tachiagirl (Warugaki Ver.) Single V #Tachiagirl (Music Video) #Tachiagirl (Close-up Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making the Video) Event V #Tachiagirl (1st Generation Members Ver.) #Tachiagirl (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Tachiagirl (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Tachiagirl (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Tachiagirl (Sub-members Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon *Sub-members (Debut): Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka (last), Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Single Information ;Tachiagirl *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: CHINO ;Smile Ondon *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Oba Kosuke ;Boogie Train '11 *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru ;S/mileage Singles Gekimoe Remix *Remix: Tanaka Nao TV Performances *2011.09.26 Coming Soon! *2011.09.30 Happy Music *2011.10.02 MUSIC JAPAN *2011.10.04 Bomber-E Aki Matsuri Concert Performances ;Tachiagirl *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Otsuka Aina, Nomura Minami *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" - Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Aikawa Maho (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Tamenaga Shion *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Country Girls, Kobushi Factory *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" ~Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special~ *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] - Ise Layla, Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, Satoyoshi Utano ;Smile Ondon *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ ;Boogie Train '11 *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + - Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano (part of a medley) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 26,328 ; Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,021 Trivia *This is the fifth consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single B-side. *This is the only single where S/mileage had an eight member line-up. *It is one of eight music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official YouTube channel. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Event V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Tachiagirl, Smile Ondon, Boogie Train '11 cs:Tachiagirl da:Tachiagirl de:Tachiagirl es:Tachiagirl fr:Tachiagirl it:Tachiagirl ja:タチアガール Category:ANGERME Singles Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2011 Singles Category:2011 DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Last Single to Feature an ANGERME Member Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:ANGERME Debuts